


Pretty in Pink

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Omega England (Hetalia), Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: It's nearly 10 PM on a boring weekday night.Well, probably not so boring when an unexpected gift lies in wait on your couch.





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an old post by littlemaple. Originally published in tumblr on October 14th, 2018.

The first time Alfred F. Jones met Arthur Kirkland, it involved a spilled takeout from Starbucks, a hardbound copy of _Hamlet_ with stained pages, an abashed American, and an enraged Englishman.

Since that unlucky encounter at the stairwell to the new apartment Alfred was now inhabiting, the Omega had made it a point to be the primary source of a throbbing headache. Perhaps it was a way to get revenge for irredeemably damaging the older man’s most prized possession, but honestly, Alfred was getting tired of all the yells and the jeers, the stupid smug smirk and those pretty green eyes—

The Alpha blinked in confusion as he paused just before the stairwell. What the hell was he thinking? Kirkland was _not_ pretty, he was _not_ attractive—he was a sarcastic old know-it-all, and that was that. He shifted the boxes in his hands, making sure that he had a better grip. Kirkland wasn’t anyone special, nor did he look a great deal more interesting than other Omegas. Even if his hair looked soft to the touch and completely adorable with its just-got-out-of-bed look—

Alfred let out a groan, furiously shaking his head before he started up the stairs once again. _God,_ he had it bad.

With a huff, the Alpha continued on, nudging his door with his foot to give way a little more. He stepped into his apartment, whistling as he went, only to stop and stare at the unusual sight on his couch.

Arthur Kirkland—he of the pretty green eyes, devilish smirk and biting sarcasm… He of the Supreme Resting Bitch Face and Resident Holder of Biggest Stick-Up-The-Ass, was sleeping on Alfred’s couch. Seemingly without a care in the world, and clad in a set of pastel pink pajamas, which were adorned with cute white bunny faces.

Alfred very nearly dropped his boxes, instead hurrying to set them down on the floor before he cautiously approached the sleeping Omega. He looked him over, analyzing how the hell the Englishman had gotten into his apartment at nearly 10 PM, in those adorable pajamas, and managed to fall deeply asleep. He bit his lip, wondering if the other man was drunk, and, with a discreet sniff, he confirmed that yes, he was.

Which left the question: why the hell was the Omega in _Alfred’s_ apartment, instead of his own?

Alfred dug through his memories, and immediately confirmed that Arthur had gone out in the afternoon with some of his friends, particularly with the trio Alfred tried his best not to go along with most of the time. (He still had nightmares from the time he had agreed to go bar-hopping with them, and no, he really didn’t want a repeat of that night.)

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Well, there wasn’t anything he could do about it now. He had confirmed that Arthur didn’t have his other things (like his clothes and other personal necessities, like the keys to his apartment) with him when he had looked him over, so that meant that carrying him over to his own residence was a no. Alfred doubted that the so-nicknamed ‘Bad Touch Trio’ would even cede those same belongings to him before the night was up, so that meant that Arthur really was going to stay on his couch for the night, in those adorable pajamas.

Well, Alfred could at least make things bearable for him.

With a sigh, the Alpha headed towards his bedroom and got out a blanket, covering the Omega in its warm confines. Finished with his simple task, he walked over to the door, closing it, before he picked up his boxes and walked back to his room.

He turned, seeing the peaceful smile on those lips, and Alfred couldn’t help his grin.

He was so teasing Kirkland about this in the morning. (He wouldn’t tell him that he looked pretty in pink, however.)


End file.
